Matsui Jurina
|birthday = March 8, 1997 |nationality = Japanese |height = 163 cm |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Matsui Jurina (마츠이 쥬리나; まつい じゅりな) was an SKE48 member. She was a competitor on Produce 48. She ranked #13 on episode 5. However, due to health concerns, she officially left the show and returned to Japan. Career & History Jurina Official debuted with SKE48 in July of 2008. After left Produce 48 She returned to Japan and was announced to be going on a hiatus from all activities until September 6 when she made a surprise appearance at the SKE48 Theater to announce her return. On February 7, 2020 it was announced that Jurina would be officially graduating from SKE48. A date for her graduation concert has not been announced yet. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) SKE48 A-Sides * "Tsuyokimono yo" (Center) * "Aozora Kataomoi" (Center) * "Gomen ne, SUMMER" (Center with Matsui Rena) * "1!2!3!4! YOROSHIKU!" (Center with Matsui Rena) * "Banzai Venus" (Center with Matsui Rena) * "Pareo wa Emerald" (Center) * "Oki Doki" (Center) * "Kataomoi Finally" (Center with Matsui Rena) * "Aishiteraburu" (Center) * "Kiss Datte Hidarikiki" (Center with Matsui Rena) * "Choco no Dorei" (Center) * "Utsukushii Inazuma" (Center with Matsui Rena) * "Sansei Kawaii!" (Center with Matsui Rena) * "Mirai to wa?" (Center) * "Bukiyou Taiyou" (Center) * "12gatsu no Kangaroo" * "Coquettish Juutai Chuu" (Center with Matsui Rena) * "Maenomeri" * "Chicken LINE" (Center) * "Kin no Ai, Gin no Ai" (Center) * "Igai ni Mango" * "Muishiki no Iro" * "Ikinari Punch Line" (Center) * "Stand by you" (Center) * "FRUSTRATION" B-Sides * "TWO ROSES" (1!2!3!4! YOROSHIKU!) (Duet with Matsui Rena) * "Cosmos no Kioku" (1!2!3!4! YOROSHIKU!) (Center with Takayanagi Akane) * "Soba ni Isasete" (1!2!3!4! YOROSHIKU!) * "Sotsugyoushiki no Wasuremono" (Banzai Venus) (Center) * "Tokimeki no Ashiato" (Pareo wa Emerald) (Center) * "Hanabi wa Owaranai" (Pareo wa Emerald) (Center) * "Tsumiki no Jikan" (Pareo wa Emerald) * "Bazooka hou Hassha!" (Oki Doki) (Center) * "Utaouyo, Bokutachi no Kouka" (Oki Doki) * "Hatsukoi no Fumikiri" (Oki Doki) * "Hanikami Lollipop" (Kataomoi Finally) (Center) * "Kamoku na Tsuki" (Kataomoi Finally) * "Kyou Made no Koto, Korekara no Koto" (Kataomoi Finally) * "Kamigami no Ryouiki" (Kiss Datte Hidarikiki) (Center) * "Darkness" (Choco no Dorei) (Center) * "Jyuri-Jyuri Baby" (Utsukushii Inazuma) (Center) * "Michi wa Naze Tsuzuku no ka?" (Sansei Kawaii!) (Center with Matsui Rena) * "Zutto Zutto Saki no Kyou" (Sansei Kawaii!) (Center with Matsui Rena) * "GALAXY of DREAMS" (Mirai to wa?) (Center with Matsui Rena) * "Neko no Shippo ga Pin to Tatteru you ni" (Mirai to wa?) * "Tomodachi no Mama de" (Bukiyou Taiyou) (Center with Matsui Rena) * "Houkago Race" (Bukiyou Taiyou) (Center) * "Kesenai Honoo" (12gatsu no Kangaroo) (Center) * "I love AICHI" (12gatsu no Kangaroo) * "DIRTY" (Coquettish Juutai Chuu) (Center) * "Boku wa Shitteiru" (Coquettish Juutai Chuu) (Center) * "Sutekina Zaiakukan" (Maenomeri) (Center) * "Kanojo ga Iru" (Chicken LINE) * "Tabi no Tochuu" (Chicken LINE) * "Bouenkyou no Nai Tenmondai" (Chicken LINE) * "Happy Ranking" (Kin no Ai, Gin no Ai) (Center) * "Konya wa Shake it!" (Kin no Ai, Gin no Ai) (Center) * "Party ni wa Ikitakunai" (Igai ni Mango) (Center) * "Kiseki no Ryuuseigun" (Igai ni Mango) * "Hanshateki Through" (Muishiki no Iro) (Center with Obata Yuna) * "Yoake no Coyote" (Muishiki no Iro) (Center with Suda Akari) * "We're Growing Up" (Muishiki no Iro) * "Parting shot" (Ikinari Punch Line) (Center) * "Hana no Kaori no Symphony" (Ikinari Punch Line) * "Kogoeru Mae ni" (Stand by you) (Center) * "Jimotomintachi yo" (Stand by you) * "Kamisama wa Misutenai" (Stand by you) Sub-Unit A-Sides * "Koppu no Naka no Komorebi" (Center) B-Sides * "Otanoshimi wa ashita kara" (Koppu no Naka no Komorebi) (Center) Albums * "Hula Hoop de GO! GO! GO!" (Kono Hi no Chime wo Wasurenai) (Center with Matsui Rena) * "Beginner" (Kono Hi no Chime wo Wasurenai) * "Sunenagara, Ame..." (Kono Hi no Chime wo Wasurenai) * "Natsu yo, Isoge!" (Kakumei no Oka) (Center) * "Rifle Girl" (Kakumei no Oka) (Center) * "Zero Base" (Kakumei no Oka) * "Horizon" (Kakumei no Oka) * "Hana Uranai" (Kakumei no Oka) (Solo) AKB48 A-Sides * "Oogoe Diamond" (Center) * "10nen Zakura" (Center with Maeda Atsuko) * "Namida Surprise!" * "Iiwake Maybe" * "RIVER" * "Sakura no Shiori" * "Ponytail to Shushu" * "Heavy Rotation" * "Beginner" * "Sakura no Ki ni Narou" * "Everyday, Katyusha' * "Flying Get" * "Kaze wa Fuiteiru" * "GIVE ME FIVE!" * "Manatsu no Sounds Good!" * "Gingham Check" * "UZA" (Center with OShima Yuko) * "So long!" * "Sayonara Crawl" * "Koi Suru Fortune Cookie" * "Heart Ereki" * "Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru" (Center) * "Mae Shika Mukanee" * "Labrador Retriever" * "Kokoro no Placard" * "Kibouteki Refrain" * "Green Flash" * "Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai" * "Halloween Night" * "Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby" * "Kimi wa Melody" * "Tsubasa wa Iranai" * "LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai" * "High Tension" * "Shoot Sign" * "Negaigoto no Mochigusare" (Center with Miyawaki Sakura) * "＃SukiNanda" * "11gatsu no Anklet" (Media Senbatsu) * "Jabaja" (Media Senbatsu) * "Teacher Teacher" (Media Senbatsu) * "Sentimental Train" (Center) * "Jiwaru DAYS" * "Sustainable" B-Sides * "109 (Marukyuu)" (Oogoe Diamond) * "Sakurairo no Sora no Shita de" (10nen Zakura) (Center) * "Yasai Sisters" (Heavy Rotation) * "Yasai Uranai" (Flying Get) * "Seishun to Kizukanai Mama" (Flying Get) * "Noel no Yoru" (Ue Kara Mariko) * "NEW SHIP" (GIVE ME FIVE!) (Center with Melody Nurramdhani Laksani) * "Yume no Kawa" (Gingham Check) * "Scrap & Build" (UZA) (Center with Oshima Yuko) * "Tsuyogari Dokei" (Eien Pressure) (Center with Matsui Rena) * "Watashitachi no Reason" (Eien Pressure) * "Yuuhi Marie" (So long!) (Center with Oshima Yuko) * "How come?" (Sayonara Crawl) (Center with Oshima Yuko & Itano Tomomi) * "Namida no Sei Janai" (Koi Suru Fortune Cookie) * "Saigo no Door" (Koi Suru Fortune Cookie) * "Sasameyuki Regret" (Heart Ereki) (Center with Oshima Yuko) * "Escape" (Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru) * "Kyou Made no Melody" (Labrador Retriever) * "Itoshiki Rival" (Labrador Retriever) (Center with Yamamoto Sayaka) * "Hajimete no Drive" (Kibouteki Refrain) (Center with Yamato Sayaka) * "Sekai ga Naiteru Nara" (Green Flash) (Center) * "Hakimono to Kasa no Monogatari" (Green Flash) * "Kimi no Dai-ni shou" (Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai) * "Ippome Ondo" (Halloween Night) * "Yankee Machine Gun" (Halloween Night) * "Gunzou" (Halloween Night) * "365nichi no Kamihikouki" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "Senaka Kotoba" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "Oneesan no Hitorigoto" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "Gonna Jump" (Kimi wa Melody) * "Mazariau Mono" (Kimi wa Melody) * "Hikari to Kage no Hibi" (LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai) * "Black Flower" (LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai) * "Vacancy" (Shoot Sign) (Center) * "Dare no Koto wo Ichiban Aishiteru?" (Shoot Sign) * "Tenmetsu Pheromone" (Negaigoto no Mochigusare) (Center) * "Give Up wa Shinai" (＃SukiNanda) (Center with Miyawaki Sakura) * "Yaban na Kyuuai" (11gatsu no Anklet) * "Ai no Moake" (Jabaja) (Center) * "Kokkyo no Nai Jidai" (Jabaja) Albums * "Wagamama Collection" (Koko ni Ita koto) (Center with Watanabe Mayu) * "Koko ni Ita koto" (Koko ni Ita koto) * "Itsuka Mita Umi no Soko" (1830m) (Center with Watanabe Mayu) * "Iede no Yoru" (1830m) * "Aozora yo Sabishikunai ka?" (1830m) * "After Rain" (Tsugi no Ashiato) * "Watashi Leaf" (Tsugi no Ashiato) (Center) * "Ponkotsu Blues" (Tsugi no Ashiato) (Center with Shimazaki Haruka) * "Kyouhansha" (Tsugi no Ashiato) (Center with Oshima Yuko) * "Ai no Sonzai" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de Tobe!) * "Conveyor" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de Tobe!) * "Akai Pin Heel to Professor" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!) (Solo) * "Clap" (0 to 1 no Aida) * "Toy Poodle to Kimi no Monogatari" (0 to 1 no Aida) (Duet with Shimazaki Haruka) * "Ai no Shisha" (0 to 1 no Aida) * "Baguette" (Thumbnail) * "Kutsuhimo no Musubikata" (Bokutachi wa, Ano Hi no Yoake wo Shitteiru) * "Mystery Line" (Bokutachi wa, Ano Hi no Yoake wo Shitteiru) (Center) Solo * "Akai Pin Heel to Professor" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!) * "Hana Uranai" (Kakumei no Oka) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) SKE48 * Tsuyokimono yo (2009) * Aozora Kataomoi (2010) * Gomen ne, SUMMER (2010) * 1!2!3!4! YOROSHIKU! (2010) * Banzai Venus (2011) * Pareo wa Emerald (2011) * Oki Doki (2011) * Kataomoi Finally (2012) * Kiss Datte Hidarikiki (2012) * Choco no Dorei (2013) * Utsukushii Inazuma (2013) * Sansei Kawaii! (2013) * Miai to wa? (2014) * Bukiyou Taiyou (2014) * 12gatsu no Kangaroo (2014) * Coquettish Juutai Chuu (2015) * Maenomeri (2015) * Chicken LINE (2016) * Kin no Ai, Gin no Ai (2016) * Igai ni Mango (2017) * Muishiki no Iro (2018) * Ikinari Punch Line (2018) * Stand By You (2018) * FRUSTRATION (2019) AKB48 * Oogoe Diamond (2008) * 10nen Zakura (2009) * Namida Surprise! (2009) * Iiwake Maybe (2009) * RIVER (2009) * Sakura no Shiori (2010) * Ponytail to Shushu (2010) * Heavy Rotation (2010) * Beginner (2010) * Sakura no Ki ni Naru (2011) * Everyday, Katyusha (2011) * Flying Get (2011) * Kaze wa Fuiteiru (2011) * GIVE ME FIVE! (2012) * Manatsu no Sounds Good (2012) * Gingham Check (2012) * UZA (2012) * So long! (2013) * Sayonara Crawl (2013) * Koi Suru Fortune Cookie (2013) * Heart Ereki (2013) * Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru (2014) * Mae Shika Mukanee (2014) * Labrador Retriever (2014) * Kokoro no Placard (2014) * Kibouteki Refrain (2015) * Green Flash (2015) * Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai (2015) * Halloween Night (2015) * Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby (2016) * Kimi wa Melody (2016) * Tsubasa wa Iranai (2016) * LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai (2016) * High Tension (2016) * Shoot Sign (2017) * Negaigoto no Mochigusare (2017) * ＃SukiNanda (2017) * 11gatsu no Anklet (2018) * Jabaja (2018) * Teacher Teacher (2018) * Sentimental Train (2018) * Jiwaru DAYS (2019) Television Drama * Majisuka Gakuen (マジスカ学園) (2010) * Mousou Deka! (2011) * Gakkou no Kaidan * Majisuka Gakuen 2 (マジスカ学園2) (2011) * Blackboard ~Jidai to Takatta Kyoshi-tachi~ (2012) * Majisuka Gakuen 3 (マジスカ学園3) (2012) * So long! (2013) * Kagi no Kakatta Heya SP (鍵のかかった部屋) (2014) * Majisuka Gakuen 4 (マジスカ学園4) (2015) * Majisuka Gakuen 5 (マジスカ学園5) (2015) Variety * AKB 0ji 59fun! * AKBINGO! * Shukan AKB * AKB48 Nemousu Terebi * Produce 48 (2018) Gallery Produce 48 Matsui Jurina Promotional 1.jpg Matsui Jurina Promotional 2.jpg Matsui Jurina Promotional 3.jpg Matsui Jurina Promotional 4.jpg Matsui Jurina Promotional 5.jpg Matsui Jurina Promotional 6.jpg Matsui Jurina Promotional 7.jpg Matsui Jurina Promotional 8.jpg Matsui Jurina Promotional 9.jpg Matsui Jurina Promotional 10.jpg Matsui Jurina Promotional 11.jpg Matsui Jurina Promotional 12.jpg Matsui Jurina Promotional 13.jpg Matsui Jurina Promotional 14.jpg SKE48 Matsui Jurina 2008.jpg Matsui Jurina 2009.jpg Matsui Jurina 2010.jpg Matsui Jurina 2012 1.jpg Matsui Jurina 2012 2.jpg Matsui Jurina 2013 1.jpg Matsui Jurina 2013 2.jpg Matsui Jurina 2014.jpg Matsui Jurina 2015 1.jpg Matsui Jurina 2015 2.jpg Matsui Jurina 2015 3.jpg Matsui Jurina 2016 1.jpg Matsui Jurina 2016 2.jpg Matsui Jurina 2017.jpg Matsui Jurina 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Matsui Jurina 2018.jpg Matsui Jurina 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 SKE48ㅣ마츠이 쥬리나ㅣ기분을 몸으로 표현해요 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ마츠이 쥬리나(SKE48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ마츠이 쥬리나(SKE48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ마츠이 쥬리나(SKE48)+이가은(플레디스) - ♬Best Friend 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ김다혜(바나나컬쳐) vs 마츠이 쥬리나(SKE48) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 SKE48 마츠이 쥬리나 ♬Dear J @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ마츠이 쥬리나 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ마츠이 쥬리나 - 레드벨벳 ♬피카부 1조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Peek-A-Boo Eye Contact Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:SKE48